Dark Caress
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: She was chosen by him. He was delighted to have her. Unable to show his face until the sixth of December, will the Duke and his bride learn to love one another? Gothic horror romance AU.
1. Chapter 1

Our Gentle Sin

A/N: I know, I know. I'm in a dark romance/fantasy mood and I don't have the current fortitude to make it into an original work. So, have a dumb fanfic instead.

The moment Sandy said "I do," a chill went down her spine. The wedding was private, the only people attending as guests were her parents and brother. Her betrothed had no family. Or so he said.

His face was covered in a veil, too dark to make out any of his features and he kissed her hand instead. His lips were soft.

Their affair ended quietly with the exception of her mother's sobs. Marrying off her only daughter to a man everyone claimed was a monster. That his other spouses met their end because of him, but her lot had already been drawn. She watched the door to the white carriage close as her husband sat across from her. She watched her family become small, barely visible dots before disappearing altogether.

Sandy turned to face her new husband, fiddling with the handkerchief in her lap. She wasn't sure what to expect once the carriage stopped. The copse of trees grew thick overhead, blotting out the weakening light of the setting sun as the carriage rolled along in silence.

"When we get home," Shadow started, surprising her. His voice was low yet strong. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Sandy echoed, assuming they would at least share the same space since they were married. "What would I need my own room for?"

Shadow was quiet for a moment, the gaps of sunlight offering Sandy the barest hint of his outline. "Simple. A lady deserves her own space, does she not?" Shadow said, folding his hands in his lap. "Besides, I'll visit you each night and leave before morning. Dining together will be mandatory of course."

Sandy frowned, wondering what he was thinking. Visiting her each night? What were they? Courting? "Alright," it was best to simply agree. "When will you—?" she stopped as the carriage jerked to a halt.

"One more thing," Shadow started, offering her his hand as he stepped out of the carriage. "You are not allowed to see my face until the final night, on the sixth of winter, understand?" he said, leading her up the steps to his home as she nodded in response.

The house punched the purple and blue sky, seeming too large. A shiver went down Sandy's spine as gargoyles looked down at her, reaching forward in a grotesque movement of flight. The gate closed behind her, a sliver of realization settling in her stomach as they stepped inside the cavernous home.

She was here to stay.

A bath had been drawn for her after dinner. Shadow disappearing into one of the many hallways, a dark song falling from his lips. Sandy swallowed, taking her time in the warm bath, scrubbing herself near raw to clear her head. Tonight would be the first night Shadow would visit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Worship In the Bedroom

A/N: Please note that I'm keeping this short due to personal issues that I will not discuss, so my maximum for this is four or five chapters which means the plot's gonna speed up a lot.

Sandy stepped out of the bathroom, finding a large bed with black sheets and a dark blue, gold-embroidered cover. On it, she found a white and black nightgown with a black blindfold. She swallowed, putting on what was set out for her and sitting on the bed. She looked at the blindfold as a knock sounded on the door, picking up to find it held some weight.

"Are you decent?" Shadow asked, soundlessly walking into the room. The veil was still opaque but a dark red this time. He was dressed down in only a pair of loose pants.

Sandy swallowed, eyes glued to his scarred skin before nodding. She folded her legs in towards herself as Shadow walked towards the bed, making his way behind her quietly. She huffed, feeling his cool fingers touch her neck before sliding along her arms.

"You're supposed to put on the blindfold, love," he murmured, lifting it and tying it over Sandy's eyes for her.

"Why?" she asked, jumping slightly as she felt his lips press against her cheek for a brief moment.

"I don't want you to be frightened, that's all." He answered, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It'll come off soon enough," he said, tilting her head towards him for a kiss.

She hummed into it, turning slightly to gain more access. She pulled away, body fitting against Shadow's as she grabbed his arm. "I. . .I've never—." She started, going quiet as Shadow kissed her cheek again.

"It's alright," he reassured, lips now against her neck as she felt the top of her nightgown pool in her lap. She sucked in a shaky breath as Shadow put his hands on her shoulders, asking, "Is it alright with you for me to start here?"

She gasped as he palmed her breast, biting her lip as he cupped each in his hands, massaging them. "Yes," she answered, swallowing as he trailed kisses down her neck. Sandy whimpered as her body grew warm, bowing forward as Shadow turned her towards him; a hand tilting her face up.

"Every night I visit, we will learn each other," Shadow said. "I want to know you for you."

Sandy nodded, waiting for him to either touch her again or continue speaking. Neither came soon. "N-not just physically?" she asked hands in her lap and fiddling with her nightgown. She suddenly wished she could put it back on.

"Both, although if you prefer more. . .intimate matters to be dealt with later," he said, rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip. "That can be arranged."

Sandy hummed in response, hands clenching the cover as Shadow fixed her nightgown, running a hand down her stomach.

She heard him hum, reaching for him as his hand cupped between her legs. She blushed as he chuckled, kissing her.

"I'm sorry, love, but _this _will be taken care of much later." He said, taking his hand away and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sandy waited for the door to open and close to remove the blindfold. She got up, heading towards the bathroom and blushing at the marks Shadow made on her neck and chest. If he was capable of this then what else was she in store for?


	3. Chapter 3

Hungry Work

A/N: Yep, we're almost done and we're going into a time skip. Writing something short never felt so nice.

Sandy hummed, hips flexing forward as she tried to focus on the book "Devil's Solstice." The days leading up to when she'd see his face were fast approaching yet so far every night he would bring her reading material and sit behind her as she read, touches feather-light and maddening.

She gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Shadow curled his fingers inside her, keeping his pace slow. "Keep reading," he said, a hand cupping her right breast. "out loud like how you started."

Sandy shuddered as his hands started moving in tandem, hand pushing into her as his other palmed at her breast. She opened her mouth to begin reading, a moan leaving her instead.

"Elise felt for the lock in the dark," she started, hands nearly crumpling the pages.

She never really got to finish reading that night.

Sandy turned over in bed, nervous about Shadow's arrival into her bedchamber since. . .it would be the first time she would be able to see his face. Look into his eyes and kiss him or watch his reactions as they fully consummated their marriage.

She was nervous about that too. What if he didn't want to when their eyes met? Or he suddenly found her too _lacking _in something as simple as how she looked? Sandy swallowed, gripping the cover as she faced away from the door again.

She was still as the door creaked open, footsteps quietly scuffling against the floor as allegedly Shadow walked into the room. Usually, he would knock and ask if she was decent before entering the room. Maybe he was in a different mood tonight.

She turned, choking out a cut off scream as hands wrapped around her throat; her vision swam as she met dark green eyes, the grip tightening as she tried to pry them off. So, her husband's face would be the last thing she saw while he killed her.

How foolish. Foolish of her to think that Shadow—

The weight on her throat loosened as the man above her let out a stifled groan. She coughed, rubbing her throat as the man slumped forward, a sword sticking out of his back before he was pushed to the floor entirely.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, his cloak covering the dead man from her view as he pulled her toward him.

Sandy swallowed, quietly answering, "Yes,"

She was quiet as Shadow led her out of the room, voice quiet as he explained that his previous spouses had died the night before they saw his face. He never knew why until now. His own shadow worked against him.


	4. Chapter 4

Teeth and Lungs

A/N: Alright, last chapter and getting down to what I've been teasing since I started. Warning for intense smooches and apologies. : )

Sandy swallowed, looking at the ornate, dark door in front of her as Shadow took the key from around his neck. Carved deer in battle and ravens flying overhead stared back at her as he unlocked it, letting the door swing open.

"Are you nervous?" Shadow asked as the candles in the room flickered to life.

His bedchamber was larger than the one she was in for nearly two years. There was a desk, neat and orderly except for a stack of papers to the left and a dried-up inkwell. She looked around for a moment, noting a large chest at the foot of the bed.

Sandy shook her head in response, after all, he had made sure she was comfortable around him when they were alone.

"Is there a reason why you don't show your face?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Much like my body. . .it too is scarred. But I'm afraid it's less human in nature." Shadow replied, walking towards her. He hovered over her, bracing his arms by her side, the veil still obscuring his face.

Sandy breathed, mumbling, "That's alright, no matter what you look like, I won't leave."

She waited as he lifted the veil, reaching up to touch his scarred cheek. It ended at his eyebrow, his left eye a milky white as dark shadows covered his flesh. Sandy surged forward to kiss him, teeth clacking against Shadow's in an awkward slant.

Shadow looked at her. "You aren't scared?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"I said no matter what you look like, didn't I?" she shot back, grinning into the kiss he gave her.

Sandy sighed, feeling his hand settle on her hip before moving to her thigh. She gasped as he slipped a finger into her, working eye suddenly a darker red than before.

"If I had known you would have this reaction," Shadow started, moving his finger before adding a second. "I would've shown you my face sooner." He joked, huffing as Sandy pulled him into another kiss.

Soon, Shadow was on his back, watching as Sandy moved with him, a moan spilling out as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry this happened this way," he said, pulling her bare body close to his as he sat up. "If I could do our marriage over again I would." He continued, head dropping to Sandy's shoulder to kiss it as she squeezed him.

"It's fine," Sandy replied, eyes closing as she felt her second release building.

Shadow gasped, holding her against him. He swallowed, hoping that she would be by his side for as long as they both lived.


End file.
